


Daichi's First Anime Convention

by kiki_chu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime Convention, Established Relationship, M/M, living in the USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_chu/pseuds/kiki_chu
Summary: Daichi goes to visit his boyfriend, Kuroo. Instead of dinner and a movie, they end up at an anime convention.





	Daichi's First Anime Convention

**Author's Note:**

> It's very unpolished, but I wanted to get something up. I meant to do something for Kurodai weekend last weekend, but I was at a convention and never got the chance to get around to it.

When Daichi steps off the Amtrak train he’s prepared to spend his vacation from university catching up with his boyfriend. Kuroo meets him at the station and gives him a lingering kiss almost inappropriate for public. After they break off their kiss they stare at each other for a moment before leaning in for a few more kisses.

Once their greetings are finished, Kuroo takes Daichi’s duffle bag and slings an arm over the shorter man’s shoulders. Daichi puts on an annoyed face just to see the amused smirk on his boyfriend’s face. They chat about how Daichi’s trip was and what they’ve been up to since the last time they met up.

“I thought entrance exams were supposed to be the most brutal.” Daichi complains, rolling his shoulder. “Let’s just say that I’m looking forward to lounging on your couch for the next week and a half.”

“Well about that…”

Daichi cranes his head to see Kuroo’s face and to judge if the other man was joking or not. There’s a slightly awkward look on Kuroo’s face and it only takes a single look from Daichi (honed from the year he was captain of his high school volleyball team).

“There’s a convention this week.”

“And?”

“Kenma wanted to go since there’s supposed to be an artist for one of his favorite games there, but he’s got the flu and shouldn’t really be up and about. So I told him I would go for him. And I thought you could go with me? I’ll pay for everything! All you have to do is tag along.”

 

Daichi did stay up until dawn to finish his homework and go directly from his desk to the train only to not spend time with his boyfriend. He nods, and Kuroo gives him a relieved smile.

“Thanks.”

.

“An anime convention.”

Daichi can’t believe it even though he spent an hour waiting to get the badge that permitted him entry into the hall and is now surrounded by people in costume, fandom shirts, and just plain strange outfits. It’s not like Daichi’s never watched anime before, but he hasn’t caught anything more than the occasional random rerun of an episode since maybe his first year in middle school. It has just been too hard for him to keep up with anything given the schedule he set for himself, and if he had any spare money he’d rather buy food, new athletic shoes, or something along those lines.

“I thought you said it was a video game thing.”

Kuroo is flipping through the convention program, but pauses to smile over at Daichi.

“It’s not all anime stuff. There are things for games and music too. Come look and see if you can find something you want to go to.”

Kuroo was about to say more when a trio of girls marches up to them, or rather the two in the back march the girl in the front over to them. They’re wearing wigs and their shirts with numbers on them.

“Ummm, excuse us.” The girl in the front says. “Are you casual Ichiro and Tatsuya?”

Daichi stares at the blankly, and the girl recoils.

“No! I’m sorry-“

Kuroo slides his arm around Daichi. “We are! You’re the first ones to recognize us.”

The girl’s face brightens, and the group of them let out a collective high pitched squeal. The group converges on the two young men, somehow managing to encircle them even though there are only three of them. They’re chattering about something, a show(?), the names and acronyms are flying around too fast for Daichi to get a handle on the meaning of what is being said. Daichi notices that Kuroo doesn’t have any problems keeping up and even manages to contribute to the conversation.

 

The girls leave after exchanging Twitter handles with Kuroo, and Daichi shoots his boyfriend a look.

 

“For Kenma, huh?”

 

Kuroo smiles somewhat sheepishly. “Well, not entirely for him.”

 

They let the crowds sweep them along and into a huge room with booths and stalls selling merchandise and art. Kuroo looks at what’s being sold but doesn’t seem too interested in anything in particular. Daichi recognizes a couple characters here and there, and he wonders if he can find something cheap and really weird as souvenirs for his friends back home; mostly he watches Kuroo.

 

“So what was that show that those girls thought we were from?” Daichi asks eventually.

 

Kuroo grins as if he was waiting to be asked. “It’s called  _ Game! Set! Match! _ . It’s about men’s high school volleyball.”

 

That gets Daichi’s interest. He recalls seeing a manga about volleyball before, but it was a shoujo manga centered around a women’s team. He makes a noise encouraging Kuroo to continue while examining some keychains that looked like food.

 

“Ichiro is the captain of the main team of the series, and Tatsuya is the captain of a rival team.”

 

“And we look like them?”

 

“Maybe. Should I have told you to wear your old uniform instead so we could do a little reenactment, Sawamura.”

 

Daichi uses his shoulder to jostle his boyfriend and they continue on. They get through the vendor’s hall and artist alley, and get Kenma’s autograph. They get asked for photos a couple of times. Daichi stands around awkwardly while Kuroo throws his arm over Daichi’s shoulders and makes victory signs. 

 

Daichi gets distracted, forgets where they are as tiredness catches up with him. He lets Kuroo take his hand and doesn’t stop him when his boyfriend trails a series of quick kisses on his cheek over to his ear and up to his temple. Daichi realizes where they are when he hears squeals from several points around him. He looks around and sees that everyone is watching him and Kuroo.

 

He tries out the glare he honed as a sports team captain, but the look has no effect. No on the people hastily taking pictures around him and not on Kuroo who continues to place kisses on Daichi’s face. Daichi decides that retreat is the better part of valor and he grabs Kuroo’s wrist and halls him away to more excalimations.

 

They disappear into the crowds and duck into an open doorway and find themselves in the “Manga Lounge”. It is quieter than it’s been since they arrived, and everyone is intent on their own reading. No one pays attention when Daichi collapses into a chair. Kuroo is laughing a little but crouches down next to Daichi’s seat, taking Daichi’s hands in his just holding them.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I just need to buy a couple of things I saw earlier and then we can leave.”

 

Daichi is relieved. “Are you sure? I don’t want to force you if you want to stay.”

 

“Nah.” Kuroo shakes his head. “I’ve had my fun and showed off enough.”

 

“Ready to have me to yourself?” Daichi asks.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Kuroo leans up, and their kiss is more lingering this time. It’s a sweet kiss for them.

 

Kuroo stands. “You can stay here. I’ll be right back.”

 

Daichi nods, glad for the chance to rest for a little in an uncrowded location. Kuroo grabs a book and hands it to Daichi.

 

“You can read this while I’m gone.”

 

Then Kuroo’s gone, and Daichi is left looking at the cover of the manga that Kuroo had given him. The cover shows a couple of boys in volleyball uniforms running. The title reads  _ Game! Set! Match! _ . This would be the series he’s been hearing about all day then. Daichi finds himself absently reading at first, but then he gets more into the story, and by the time Kuroo returns, Daichi has found and is halfway through the second volume.

 

Kuroo smirks at him. “Like it.”

 

“It’s interesting.”

 

Kuroo waits until Daichi has set the manga down and then pulls him up.

 

“I got the entire series back at my place. The first season of the anime too. Want to watch it tonight?”

 

Daichi gets a vague sort of feeling that he’s fallen into some sort of trap. He’s only mildly irritated since minor manipulations are just a part of their relationship. He’s about to do a bit of his own, far less subtle, manipulating.

 

He puts his arm around Kuroo’s waist and pulls their bodies together. It’s closer than they’ve been in a long while despite the kisses they’ve been sharing all day. It takes only a moment before Daichi can feel the heat of Kuroo’s body through their clothes, and he knows that Kuroo can feel the solidness of their bodies slotting together as well.

 

“Hmmm.” Daichi looks up at his boyfriend with a smirk of his own. “Maybe tomorrow.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes dilate and his tongue slips out of his mouth to wet his lips. He knows exactly what Daichi means, wants it.

 

This time it’s Kuroo who grab’s Daichi’s hands, twining their fingers together, to pull him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ Apologies again for the likely abundance of typos and errors.


End file.
